The Way of Children
by HisWickedKitty
Summary: It's just another day at the park for Audrey Todd, until she makes a new friend by the name of Mira Kingsley. What kind of adventures can the six year old daughters of a demon barber and a Mad Hatter possibly get into?
1. A Picnic With New friends

**Hi everyone! So this is just a quick little story I wrote out a while ago for those of you who know of my problem with finishing my works, don't worry, this one is already done. I just have to type it out and post it online. Hope you enjoy :)**

 **disclaimer: I own nothing but Mira and Audrey**

* * *

"I want you to stay within hearing distance," her father told her.

Audrey nodded, eager to be off. Seeing this, he sighed and waved her away, settling himself underneath a tree with the book she'd given ran off, clutching her skirt, to the top of the hill. As always, the view was breathtaking in her flopped down into the tall grass, her dark brown, nearly black eyes closed as she tilted her face towards the rare English sun. It was such a treat to be outside, out at the park. It was so hard to convince her father to bring her to Hampstead Heath, to get him out of his barbershop.

Suddenly, someone tripped over her. Audrey fell back, hitting her head.

"Oops, I'm so sorry," came a voice. "Here, let me help."

Audrey opened her eyes to see a girl her age with strawberry blonde curls and bright green eyes standing over her. The girl had her hand out to help her up.

"I'm so sorry," she said again.

"It's ok," Audrey replied as the girl pulled her up. She swiped the dirt off of her skirt.

"My name is Mira. Mira Kingsley."

"Audrey Todd."

"If I might ask, what exactly were you doing?"

"Nothing really. I was just enjoying the sunshine."

"Me too," Mira said with a bright grin. "Momma doesn't get to bring me to the park much anymore."

"Da rarely leaves his shop so I enjoy being outside while I can."

"Do you want to come play with me?"

"Sure."

The two girls ran about, chasing one another. Their easy laughter made them fast friends, as was the way of children. Collapsing in a tired heap in the grass, they caught their breath, giggling whenever they caught each other's eye.

"Mira," a sweet voice called.

"That's my momma," she said, perking up. "Come on, Audrey. She must have lunch set out."

"I don't know, Mira." Audrey said uncertainly, looking back in the direction of her father.

"Oh, please? Please please please, Audrey. We can bring your Papa some food back."

"O-okay Mira," she sighed, following her new friend.

Beaming, Mira grabbed Audrey's hand and ran off to her mother.

"Momma, I made a new friend today!" She announced, settling on the blanket. "This is Audrey Todd."

"Hello Audrey. My name is Alice Kingsley. It's nice to meet one of Mira's friends," the pretty blonde said, smiling.

Audrey made a little curtesy. "It's a pleasure, Mrs. Kingsley."

She laughed. "None of that, dear. Mrs. Kingsley is my mother. You may call me Alice."

"Yes, Ms. Alice. "

"I guess that'll do. Are you hungry, Audrey? We've plenty to share."

"Yes ma'am but my da…"

"What about your father, dear?"

"He doesn't know where I am. He told me to stay within hearing distance and I'm scared I may have gone too far."

"I asked her to come with me, Momma. I told her we could bring her papa some food too. We can, can't we?" Mira asked, batting her lashes.

"Of course, dear. Here girls, help me pack all this up and then we can take the picnic to your father so you don't get in any trouble, okay Audrey?"

"Yes ma'am. Thank you!" She chirped happily, helping pack up the good.

Alice had the blanket draped over her arm while the two girls carried the basket. They were making their way up the hill when a worried bass time could be heard calling Audrey's name.

"Da!" She called, running up to him when he came into view.

"Audrey, I thought I told you to stay where you could hear me call you," he chastised.

"I'm afraid that's my fault, Mr. Todd." Alice said. " Mira wanted her new friend to join our picnic. We were on our way to ask you to join us as well so Audrey wouldn't get into any trouble. Please don't be cross with her."

"I'm sorry, Da," Audrey mumbled.

"You're safe, that's all that matters. And I thank you for your consideration Mrs.-"

"Alice Kingsley. And it's just Miss. Mrs. Kingsley is my mother."

"Ms. Kingsley," he continued, "but it's time for Audrey and I to be returning home."

"Oh please Da, can we stay a little longer?" Audrey begged, clinging to him.

"Please please please Mr. Todd?"

"Please, sir, I insist. It's no bother at all. It's rare that Kira finds a girl her age that she gets along with. We have more than enough, I can assure you."

He sighed, knowing he'd never hear the end of it. "Thank you for your hospitality, Ms. Kingsley."

"Thank you, Da!" Audrey squealed.

He nodded, helping set out the blanket. Everyone sat down, Audrey climbing into her father's lap while Mira curled up against her mother. Todd's eyes widened at the sight of all the fresh de lacked being pulled out of the picnic basket.

"It's ridiculous, I know," Alice said apologetically. "Chef seems to think that a picnic in the park is the equivalent of a tea party. Please, help yourselves."

Audrey dug in without hesitation. She loved sweets.

"Audrey Lucille," her father chided. "Enough sweets."

"Yes, Da," she said, sadly replacing the pastry she had grabbed and getting a sandwich instead.

"So what do you do, Mr. Todd?" Alice asked, trying to make conversation.

"I'm not but a simple barber, ma'am. On Fleet Street. I'm afraid I can't boast of grand adventures like you can," he said with a ghost of a smile. She blushed and he continued. "Your business partner, Lord Ascot, is a regular customer of mine."

"I knew your name sounded familiar!" She clapped her hands together. "Sweeney Todd, best barber in all of England."

"I wouldn't boast that, ma'am."

"But Da," Audrey objected, swallowing a mouthful of food. "You are. Everyone says so."

"Indeed, Mr. Todd. Lord Ascot has been to many barbers, both inside Her Majesty's kingdom and elsewhere. He says you've given him the best shave yet, time and again. He recommends you to everyone he comes across, which is how I learned of you."

"I'll have to thank him the next time he comes in then," he replied, squirming slightly from the praise.

"Audrey, dear, are you finished already?"

"Yes, Ms. Alice. Thank you for the food. It was very good."

"You're quite welcome," she replied, packing up.

Todd stood, taking his sleepy daughter in his arms. "Thank you again for your hospitality, Ms. Kingsley."

"It was my pleasure, Mr. Todd. I'm just sorry I have to cut our little get-together short. The girls were having such fun, but I've a meeting to attend at five o'clock."

"Do we have to go Momma?" Mira whined.

"Yes, love, I'm afraid we do."

"Bye Mira." Audrey waved, her head resting on her father's shoulder.

"Bye Audrey," Mira pouted. "We can play again tomorrow, can't we?"

Audrey looked expectantly at her father, who turned to Alice.

"I understand that you're a busy man, Mr. Todd, but Audrey is more than welcome at our home. I've never seen Mira attached so quickly."

"Thank you ma'am," he said as they walked to the Kingsley's carriage. "I'll see what I can do."

He helped them into the carriage with his free hand. Before the coachman closed the door, Alice said, "Oh, and Mr. Todd? Please don't let social status be a reason to keep the girls from playing together. There's no use denying it, I can see it in your eyes. I've never gone by society's rules and I've taught my daughter that she isn't better than anyone else just because of the family she was born into. Please just keep that in mind."

He nodded as the coachman closed the door and climbed into his seat, amazed at the woman's insight.

"Good day, Mr. Todd."

"Good day, Ms. Kingsley."

As the carriage drove away, Todd made his way back to his shop to put a very sleepy 6 year old into bed for a nap.

* * *

 **There we go. First chapter posted. If enough people like it, I'll put up the next chapter whenever work will allow for it. Thanks for reading!**

 **~HisWickedKitty**


	2. Dress Shopping

**Here we go, chapter 2 ㈴2. It's short but it's ok, there will be more, I promise.**

 **Same disclaimer as before: I own nothing but Audrey and Mira**

* * *

"Da, can I go play with Mira today?"

"Not right now, Audrey. I'm busy," he snapped.

She hung her head, abashed. "Yes, sir."

"I'm sorry pet but you now Saturday's **H** are always busy."

"I know but I just wanted to play with my friend."

He examined his blade, done sharpening it. Lathering his latest customer, he said, "maybe if there's time when I'm done, Audrey. But right now I've a lot of customers today. Understand?"

"Yes, Da," she replied while the man under her father's razor chuckled indulgently.

"She's a good head on her shoulders, Mr. Todd. Doesn't question your reasoning. I've three girls at home and they fight me on just about everything."

"Thank you, sir. I try my best."

Audrey watched her father work in silence. She loved watching the precision with which he handled his razors. Those same hands would gently brush the tangles out of her raven hair or hold her close when she had nightmares.

The freshly shaved customer paid Todd, giving him a little extra saying, "Get her a new dress or something. She was very well behaved."

"Yes sir, thank you. Have a good day sir," he replied, leading the man out and welcoming the next one.

Audrey sat patiently, waiting for her father to finish. She got hopeful as the last of his customers left but felt her spirits fall when she heard the bell above the door chime again.

"Hello, how may I help- oh, Ms. Kingsley. Good afternoon."

Audrey beamed and ran to hug Mira.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Todd," Alice said pleasantly. "Mira and I were out and, of course, she wanted to come see Audrey."

He gave his usual ghost of a smile. "It's impossible to keep these two separated. Audrey was asking to see Mira earlier but I only just finished with my customers."

Alice sidestepped as another gentleman walked in. "And it appears you have more coming. Would it be alright with you if I took Audrey with us? That way you can focus on your work and the girls can spend time together."

"I wouldn't want her to be a bother," he said, getting his customer settled in.

"Nonsense. Audrey is a complete angel. Having her around keeps Mira in check," Alice laughed.

"Alright, Ms. Kingsley. Thank you very much."

"It's not a problem in the slightest, Mr. Todd. We'll be in St. Dunstan's Market dress shopping, should you care to join us once you finish."

"Yes, ma'am. Audrey, go fetch some money out of the chest."

"No need, Mr. Todd. It's my treat."

"Ms. Kingsley-"

"I insist," she said firmly, jaw set stubbornly.

He sighed. "Mr. Todd," the customer chimed in. "I've learned in my time that you will never win an argument with a woman. You'd best just go along with it, son."

"Alright. Behave, Audrey."

"Yes, Da," she said happily, coming to hug him. "Bye, Da!"

"I'll see you soon, pet. Now go, you're keeping Ms. Kingsley waiting."

She slipped off to join her friend and Alice ushered them down the stairs to the carriage. At the market, she took the girls from one dress shop to the next, telling them to pick out whatever dresses they liked. Audrey had never had so much fun. Her Da made sure she always had nice dresses but she's never shopped like this.

"Oh, Audrey dear, come here," Alice cooed. "This dress would be absolutely gorgeous on you."

Audrey obediently walked over and stopped at the sight of the dress Alice was holding. Purple with black ribbons, it even came with a little black apron.

"Here, come try it on," Alice encouraged, leading her to the changing room.

Audrey hesitantly changed into the dress and after the seamstress fitted it to her small frame, she walked out to show everyone.

"Ooh, I knew it! You look absolutely adorable," Alice said happily. "I love it."

"So do I," Todd said, rounding a corner.

"Da!" Audrey ran to hug him and he picked her up off her feet.

"Look Audrey! I found one that matches!" Mira giggled, holding up a pink and green version.

"Oh you have to have it," Alice insisted. "Here Audrey. Change back and I'll go pay for it."

"I'll pay for this one, Ms. Kingsley. You've bought her more dresses than we may have room for."

"Oh, dear. I'm sorry. We were just having so much fun and-"

"I was kidding, Ms. Kingsley. I do appreciate your generosity."

"As I've told you countless times, Mr. Todd, it's my pleasure. Being a single parent isn't easy, I know. Audrey is such a well behaved child and she and Mira act like sisters. I enjoy having her around, especially if it allows you to focus on your work."

He was quiet as he paid for the dress. Then, "I still can't thank you enough, Ms. Kingsley. If there's ever any way I can repay you…"

"You can't start by coming over with Audrey for tea tomorrow. It's Sunday, you'll be closed."

"I- alright Ms. Kingsley. What time?"

"Tea time, of course," Mira giggled.

He gave her one of the rare smiles he reserved for Audrey. "And when might that be, Ms. Mira?"

"Brillig!" she crowed, clapping her hands.

Audrey slipped her little hand into her father's. Tugging him down so she was eye level with him, she whispered, "Mira's a little mad, Da, but it's okay. That's why I like her."

He only shook his head in amusement, picking her up. "We'll be there around four o'clock, Ms. Kingsley."

With a sly smile, she replied, "Then I'll see you at brillig, Mr. Todd."

He laughed quietly and gathered up all the bags containing Audrey's new dresses and toys.

"Until tomorrow, Ms. Kingsley."

"Goodbye, Mr. Todd."

"Bye Mira! Bye Mr. Todd!"

"Bye Mira! Thank you for the dresses Ms. Alice!"

* * *

 **Again, sorry it's so short. But I'm already typing up the next chapter. Just give it time.**

 **~HisWickedKitty**


End file.
